Novocaine
by ForeverWallflower
Summary: The Winter Soldier awakens from cyrostasis and is given the task to kidnap Avalon Argent, a former assassin who has valuable information. She must find a way to escape before its too late. Caught under the allure of the Winter Soldier, will she find a way to break through him, before he ends her? Bucky Barnes/OC


**FULL DESCRIPTION  
** Avalon Argent is a former assassin who is skilled in archery, marksmanship, martial arts. Taking away lives was her only way of survival, and she wasn't proud of it. To atone for the sins she committed, she becomes a SHIELD agent who specializes in secret covert missions. She desperately wants to leave behind her days as the _Divine Assassin_ , but it always comes back haunting her.

After receiving a special mission by Nick Fury, Avalon Argent reluctantly agrees into returning to the field ever since the accident. She must retrieve important information concerning about Project Insight and why exactly Alexander Pierce paid a visit in Russia at the same time as the assassinations of business dealers and tycoons. Unexpectedly, the Winter Soldier jeopardizes her mission and even attempts to kill her.

The Winter Soldier is nothing but a mere ghost story amongst the intelligence community. Decades after cyrostasis, his first mission is to kidnap Avalon Argent—who is a threat to HYDRA's plans.

Captured and kidnapped by the Winter Soldier, Avalon must find a way to escape before its too late. During her time in captivity, Avalon falls under the allure of the mysterious Winter Soldier. Will she find a way to break through him, before he ends her?

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1  
_** ** _The Mission_**

* * *

 _"Trust your heart_ _if_ _the seas catch fire,  
_ _Live by love_ _though the stars walk backwards."  
_ _\- E.E. Cummings_

* * *

Archery was her way of clearing her mind.

Every arrows she shot landed perfectly in the middle of the target board.

Avalon Argent was anxious. She hadn't received an assignment ever since the accident that happened a year ago. But if she came back to the field, all her emotions would come back to her. The fear, the overwhelming guilt.

Her days as a highly esteemed assassin and the accident were things she didn't want to come back to. She wanted to shove away all the memories she had of that night. But it always came back to haunt her.

Focusing on perfecting her archery skills was one of the few things she did whenever Avalon wasn't busy. She was inside the special SHIELD archery room where she could practice her target techniques.

It was the only place where no one would bother her.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from the hallway and even heard the automatic metal sliding doors open.

Being cautious, Avalon quickly grabbed an arrow from her quiver and aimed it with her bow at the person walking inside.

"Agent Argent." It was Nick Fury, the director of SHIELD and her boss. Realizing that he wasn't a threat, she lowered her bow and arrow.

"Don't scare me like that." Avalon sighed as she put her weapon down, "I thought you were someone else."

"I assure you that your safe now." Fury said assuringly to her. He realized that the accident must have increased all the trauma she had been through.

The archer noticed the manila file folder he was holding, "Whats that?" She bluntly asked him.

"Your next mission." He replied as he now went straight back to the point, "I know you've been going through alot, but I know that you are the only one who could pull this off."

"What do you want me to do?" Avalon questioned him as she took out her black gloves from her hands.

"I firmly believe that trust is something that is needed to be earned." Fury began, "Unfortunately, I'm starting to doubt _someone_."

Avalon chuckled and then retorted, "Director Fury, no offense but its not exactly in your nature to trust anyone. What makes this person different?"

"This person in particular is Alexander Pierce." Fury stated.

Avalon arched an eyebrow as she tried to remember the name, "You mean that old man who doesn't even like me?"

She recalled the last time she encountered Alexander Pierce. It was when she joined SHIELD. He wasn't pleased in Fury's decision in allowing Avalon to join SHIELD because of her history as an assassin. She couldn't blame him because Avalon understood that Pierce cared about the safety of SHIELD by not letting an assassin join the team.

"Well, I can't help but agree. But he seems pretty harmless to me." Avalon pointed out to him.

"He's not as harmless as he seems." Fury pointed out, "Pierce and I are colleagues. Because of him, I became the director of SHIELD. Currently, we are both working on an important project that will change the world."

He then continued as his expression turned stern, " _But_ Pierce can be headstrong. His timing is not a mere coincidence."

"His timing?" Avalon was confused at that part.

"Pierce has been in and out of the SHIELD radar for awhile. He's even hellbent on the completion of our latest project." Fury clarified to her, "He travelled all over Eastern Europe for some odd reason. Unfortunately, there were a lot of assassinations taking place over there. I tracked down his whereabouts and he mainly visited an unknown territory in Russia."

Avalon fit the puzzle pieces together and realized what Fury wanted from her, "Now I get it. You want me to figure out what Pierce was up to back at Russia _and_ whether or not he is connected to these assassinations."

"Correct." Fury smirked because of her quick thinking. "With your expertise and knowledge, I know that you're the one that could do this job. Plus, these assassinations links to _The Order_ ,and you know more about them."

She felt her stomach drop after Fury mentioned The Order.

The Order was a secret assassin organization where Avalon was once a part of. They were known for their ruthlessness and notoriety in keeping a low profile amongst the intelligence community.

Ever since Avalon joined SHIELD, she made it her life's mission to eradicate The Order so they wouldn't have to wreak any more havoc and recruiting more innocent people.

"Agent Argent, can I count on you?" Fury asked her to confirm a definite answer.

She was unsure if she was ready for this type of mission. After everything she had been through, would this all be worth it?

Fury entrusted her in this sensitive mission and she didn't want to let him down. Maybe this was the beginning of a chance for her to move on from the burdens of the past.

"I'll do it." Avalon nodded as she stood firm on her choice.

With a satisfied expression on his face, Fury handed the manila folder to Avalon and said, "You leave the first thing tomorrow morning for Russia."

The archer stiffly nodded at her director before he left her alone to review the file he gave to her. She skimmed through the paperwork which contained information about Pierce, the Order, and the assassinations that took place in Pierce's whereabouts.

Avalon was more determined in what this mission had in store for her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for clicking on my story and reading it guys! Hehe, I made another fanfic because inspiration hit me. This story takes place before, during, and after Captain America: The Winter Soldier. This chapter and the next sets up the first entire arc of the story, and I promise it gets even better in the next couple of chapters.**


End file.
